


about time

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys walk in on a not so surprising  surprise.





	about time

The five of them stumble into George and Alex’s apartment, laughing and talking far too loudly for so late at night. They’re just coming back from clubbing, already drunk, but none of them willing to slow down. 

“Shh,” Alex says, trying and failing to seem serious. “You’re gonna get us evicted again.” No ones listening to him. 

“You got anything to drink?” Will shouts from the kitchen, then before anyone can answer. “Never mind! Found it.” He comes back into the living room with a bottle of tequila in hand. 

George, James and Will sit on the couch while Fraser takes one of their two chairs. Alex decides to squeeze in next to James rather than take the other one. 

“Get a glass you animal!” George scolds Will, who’s drinking straight from the bottle. 

“Don’t want to get up,” Will mutters. 

“Can I have some?” Fraser asks, reaching towards Will. George sighs, he gets off the couch and heads to kitchen. He comes back carrying a second bottle of tequila and four glasses. He pours them each a glass, letting Will keep the first bottle.

“There.” He says, sitting back on the couch and taking a sip of his own drink. Alex starts talking about Afterlife, and James keeps nodding along with him, he was there and everything, but he’s listening more intently than anyone in the room seems to be. 

James notices Fraser’s frowning down at his phone. 

“What’s the matter, Fraser?” He asks. 

“Video got demonetized,” he sighs. 

“YouTube’s been wild lately, it has,” Will remarks unhelpfully. “With the adocalypse.” 

“Not to mention all the drama,” George adds. “Even our perfect angel WillNE, with that girl trying to take down your video.” 

“I’m not the only one of us!” Will says defensively. “What about James and Alex?” 

“I haven’t been involved in anything,” Alex says. “Neither has James.” 

“Yeah what are you on about?” James asks. 

“Well everyone thinks you’re gay, don’t they?” Will says. “You’re the next Dan and Phil, you are.” 

“They’re gayer than Dan and Phil,” Fraser remarks. “Dan and Phil have never admitted to making out.” 

“Or sat on each other’s laps at every possible opportunity,” Will adds. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex jokes, moving so he’s sitting in James’ lap presumably for comedic affect. James is kind of startled, but he puts an arm around Alex nonetheless. “We are perfectly heterosexual.” 

“I’m hungry,” Will says out of the blue. “I’m gonna order some takeaway.” He pulls out his phone. “What should I get?” Everyone sort of shrugs. 

“We’re getting low on booze anyways,” Fraser comments. “I can just go out and grab something from the store.” Will shrugs. “What do you want?” 

“Get me some pizza,” Will says. 

“Alright,” Fraser gets up, teetering slightly for a second and then heads for the door. James notices that Alex has settled comfortably on his lap, and seems to have no plans of moving, he doesn’t particularly mind. 

Will curses and everyone looks at him. 

“Spilled tequila all over myself,” he says guiltily. It’s all over his shirt and crotch. George sighs. 

“You’re an actual child,” he mutters. 

“Then you’re very irresponsible, letting a child have alcohol and all,” Will says, grinning. 

“Oh shut up,” George sighs. “C’mon I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes.” They get up and head towards George’s room, leaving Alex and James alone. Alex kind of shifts off James’ lap so he’s sitting beside him instead.

“Why’d you move?” James murmurs. It’s something he’d never say unless he was completely wasted. “I miss you.” 

“I’m right here,” Alex giggles. James grins at him, he’s cute when he’s drunk. Really, he’s always cute. “You’re staring at me.” Alex says. Before he can think better of it James leans down and kisses him softly. Alex responds eagerly, giving back even more than James takes. James pulls away after a second. 

“Sorry,” he says nervously. 

“No, shit, I don’t want you to be sorry,” Alex replies. 

“What do you want then?” James asks. 

“Want you to kiss me again, dumbass.” And so James does. 

They don’t break apart until someone clears their throat from the doorway. Will and George are standing there. 

“Well,” George says. “Can’t say it’s surprising.” Will giggles uncontrollably. 

“I knew it!” He practically shouts. “I fuckin’ knew it!” 

“Everyone knew it Will, you’re not some kind of genius.” George says rolling his eyes. Alex is blushing, face almost as pink as his sweatshirt. 

“You want to go talk in private?” He asks. James nods eagerly. 

“Don’t ‘talk’ too loudly,” Will laughs as Alex leads James to his room. 

“Fuck off, Will,” Alex mutters. 

They sit on Alex’s bed, facing each other but not touching. James is at a sudden loss for words. 

“So,” Alex says. “Like, this is for real right? Not like those other time we kissed. Because it felt real.” 

“Yeah,” James says. “Why else would I kiss you like that? Of course it’s real.” He takes Alex’s chin in his hand and kisses him again for emphasis. 

“I like you,” Alex says, their foreheads are pressed together. “I really, really like you.” 

“I really, really, really like you,” James says. 

“Well I love you,” Alex says. 

“Always trying to one up me,” James mutters, kissing the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Well jokes on you, because I love you too.” Alex giggles, falls back on the bed and tries to pull James on top of him. James lets him, gladly.

… 

Fraser comes back carrying a frozen pizza and a bottle of cheap vodka. He notices first thing that James and Alex are conspicuously absent from the living room. 

“You got me frozen pizza?” Will groans. “That’s shit’s inedible, it is.” 

“Oh fuck off you ungrateful cunt,” Fraser says. “Did James go home without me?” Will snorts. 

“He’s in Alex’s room,” George explains. 

“We left the room for about five seconds and came back to find them kissing,” Will adds. 

“Well,” Fraser says. “It’s about time, isn’t it?” 

“I’ll say,” George agrees. Will simply nods.


End file.
